


Chapter 03 凶杀辩护 D

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [11]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 03 凶杀辩护 D

次卧传来行李箱滑动的声音，魏璎珞赶紧从沙发里翻起身，嘴里叼着的半只苹果差点掉地上。  
弘历一大早便出门了，难得给父女俩留下独处空间。老魏正忙着打乱密码锁，压根没注意到堵在门口的小女儿。  
“不是初五走吗？”  
“都在小廖这儿住三天了，早点回吧。”老魏不好意思的摆摆手，“你忍心总让小廖打地铺？书房太挤了，他那么大个人挤两排架子当中，睡觉都没法翻身。”  
一口一个小廖，好像还挺熟。魏璎珞不禁翻了个白眼，就该让那人躺一整年地板，有什么不忍心的！表面在书房打地铺，实际还不是生黏在她身上。  
“小廖这孩子不错的，踏实靠谱，挺沉稳，对你又没什么乱七八糟的想法……”  
魏璎珞差点被苹果噎死。  
除夕夜那句‘你摸摸它’似乎还响在耳畔，男人将紫胀物什压在她大腿外侧，勾着纤掌握紧身下炙热。她本不情愿，结果男人一直盯着自己嘴看，只好两害取其轻，将手递了过去。  
怕出动静也忍不住，白浊温热喷流小腹，他舒服完还非要怪她枕大腿故意引诱——  
就这还没有乱七八糟的想法？！  
自己这个爹太傻了，别人说什么信什么，性子软的谁都能捏。弘历假模假样的分房睡，他居然就信了这个小廖是正人君子，有钢铁般的意志力，半点不碰自己的宝贝女儿。  
再这么下去，怕是会被哄的胳膊肘往外拐。她费力吞下水果，刚想说‘你赶紧回去吧’，便又听见老父亲絮絮叨叨。  
“他是很好，你也已经大了，按理说爸不该管太多，但有的事……”魏清泰有些为难，使劲攥了几下手才试探道，“你俩这个岁数是不是差的……”  
“女人老的比男人快多了，你不觉得这个岁数正合适吗。”  
回答迅速而决绝，老魏顿时明白了她的意思。  
行吧，小女儿是他唯一的亲人了，只要她平安快乐，其余的实在没那么重要。当年璎宁怀着满心憧憬来这座城市打拼，结果事业刚刚起步就被人……  
所以他也一直不放心璎珞独自在这儿，现在有人照顾她，不是很好吗。  
“等我换个衣服，一会儿再陪你出去逛逛吧。”魏璎珞把苹果咬的乱七八糟，核上还有好多果肉，但她懒得细啃。  
同老魏的关系什么时候开始缓和呢，大概是她某次回家，突然发现家里空空荡荡，三个卧室只有一个人住。  
父亲满头白发，和同龄人相比苍老不少。  
几年时间足以她成长，大概也能明白老魏当初为什么不愿意她来东庆了。  
魏璎珞取过双肩包，想往里面装点纸巾，结果发现包里塞满了东西。  
一大袋开心果，两捆砖头厚的……红纸包？  
她小心翼翼打开红纸封皮，发现里面是更令人眼红的纸币。一看就是刚从银行里取出来的，上面的捆条都没来得及拆。  
  
  
  
  
  
春节假期总是过的飞快，因为没有新的证据补充，再次开庭的日期并未拖太久。  
步入式衣柜中站着身材颀长匀称的男人，系紧黑衬衫的纽扣后开始选袖钉，结果挑来挑去都不满意，干脆随手摸了两颗戴好。  
一个枕头倏的砸进来，正好击中男人小腿。男人明明被打，却没什么脾火，反而好声好气。  
“别闹了，赶紧收拾。”  
又一个枕头按抛物线飞行：“你先把裤子穿上吧！”  
弘历转身望向床上背对着自己的小人，只见被角松松垮垮的搭在她脊背，露出两只小巧的腰窝。他爱极了那两处凹陷，原属于女子身体的一部分，总因他的摩挲和热吻微微颤动。  
想到这儿他便心满意足，上前拍了拍半露的圆翘，发出啪的一记脆响。  
“魏璎珞。”  
“魏璎珞？”  
被窝里的人不作理会，躺的结结实实。他又看了一眼手机屏幕，时间真的太紧张了，便直接伸手去捞：“快点，来不及了。”  
瘦削的小身板几乎用不着费多少力气，一下便拎抱起来。魏璎珞顿时感觉腾空，连忙紧紧攀附住男人肩膀。她现在真的很想掐他，奈何腾不出手，只好嘴上发狠：  
“谁让你昨天......！赶紧放我下来！晚了全怪你！”  
下午两点半开庭，本该上午去律所理材料，饭后直接奔法院，结果两人极有默契的全没定闹钟，又空前一致的睡过了头。  
睁眼时已经九点多了。  
弘历起床后瞬间进入暴走状态，几乎把枕边人当成骰子，生生将她从睡梦中摇醒。直到用香皂搓完脸才反应过来，亲爱的小助理早已将材料理好，最多相当于上班迟到，没耽误事——  
他迅速恢复了镇定。  
不能乱发脾气，昨晚不知魇足的是他，不听劝非要闹两次的也是他，小丫头提醒过多少遍都没用。  
其实这事全怪袁春望发疯，害得他一想到明天又要见那个人，就恨不得将魏璎珞揉进身体里护着。  
理由找好了，廖律师轻而易举的原谅了自己。  
“辩护词到底放哪个夹子里了？蓝的还是黑的？”弘历一面盘问，一面从扔了满地的衣服里替她找bra。  
“黑的，我把精神证明撤了，你今天别替他说用不着的。”  
“撤了？撤了怎么不提前告诉我一声！”  
淡粉文胸已经握在手中，却因为被转移了注意力而忘记递给她。魏璎珞看着那两根浅蓝肩带随他手势上下摆动，忍无可忍的抢了过来。  
“你早知道他有问题，撤不撤都不会用，我还提前说什么。”  
这话说的没错，但弘历感觉有点奇怪，她怎么知道自己不会用的？  
时间已经不容多想了，得赶紧接着帮她翻发圈。他有些后悔早早换好了西装，一番左蹲右起后全是衣褶。每次翻找都很麻烦，日子不能过的这么乱七八糟，还是得安排好。  
“你这周末回去收拾一下，把必需品全带过来，别每次临出门没这没那，不是找翻天就是追着重新买。”  
“只有假期才住你家，全带过来我自己怎么办？”  
“平时也住这儿不就行了，彻底搬过来，省得麻烦。”弘历将掉到矮几下面的头绳捡出，顺势套在她小拇指上，“你还有房贷吧，贵了几倍的水电费省下来还钱不好吗。”  
“我可不是商住房，水电费和你一样的，否则也不用贷款买。”  
魏璎珞抓紧时间盘头发，根本没料到男友又开始打小算盘。小淮口附近房价当年七万一平，那小房子绝对不会超过五十平，抛除刚开始付过的30%首付......  
可控范围之内，此计可行。  
“其实我最近手里有闲钱，可以先帮你一次性付清。”  
“那你就成我债主了！”  
她懒得和这人废话，直接白了他一眼，随手拎上挎包走向玄关。弘历赶紧追过去：“挺好的，以后还省得给你发工资。”  
“千万别，谈钱伤感情。”魏璎珞埋头蹬鞋子，“万一我耍赖皮不还，你肯定告我啊，为了避免我们在法庭上针锋相对，收起这个危险的想法。”  
弘历本还想再辩驳，却被一只小手抓住胳膊。  
“真来不及了，快走吧！”  
  
  


  
  
庭外走廊的人来来往往，大多是后台强硬的记者和同行。海兰察小心翼翼的捧着保温杯，让明玉喝了一口又一口。  
“再喝要吐了！”  
“进去就没得喝了，你趁现在多喝几口，省得等会儿渴的难受。”  
明玉嘴角耷拉：“有这种法律规定吗，连水都不让带进去，真搞不懂你们。”  
“没规定，但算是隐藏规则。你想想，要是人人都能带水，万一谁在瓶子里装点热水、硫酸之类的，直接泼法官或律师身上，还审什么啊。”  
她只好又喝了一大口，与此同时，身着浅灰西装套裙的女人擦肩而过。这个温度八成是穿了光腿神器，肉色在一片黑灰肃穆中格外显眼。  
“那个那个那个……”明玉差点呛到，立马让海兰察放下杯子，紧跟着追了过去。  
两人坐在距离那淑慎两排的位置，从侧面悄悄观察她的反应。  
  
那淑慎的目光停留在辩护席上。  
他还是不爱穿律师袍，还是一袭最普通的黑西服。  
他安安静静的坐在那儿，只按规矩走流程，轮到自己时沉声读辩词。半句话都不多说，和当年在大学的模拟法庭里一模一样。  
也有不一样的地方，身旁多了一个瘦削的身影，是他在庭上唯一耳语的对象。  
辩护词的确用心，但毫无实际用途。明眼人都看透了最终结果，被告并未情绪激动，或者说，上次大闹一场，就已经注定了结局。  
  
“她还在追求所长吗。”海兰察知道法庭上要保持肃静，但淑慎的面部表情太难看，他实在忍不住想问。  
“没吧。”刚刚水喝多了，明玉憋的难受，却更是犯困，“我和她不熟，但看起来挺温柔的。”  
三十三岁的人外面还有小桃花，那自己这个二十六岁的小男朋友说不定也......她刚想压低嗓音再问，便被海兰察一把拽起来。  
  
“全体起立。”  
“公诉机关东庆市人民检察院。被告人袁春望，男，1982年8月24日出生……”  
  
换个姿势算是解放，明玉已经开始打架的双眼终于彻底睁开。她没想到真正的庭审居然这么无聊，一群人在上面你念完我念，我念完他念，问完问题做笔录，除了刚开始确认被告身份，几乎没有站起来的人。  
她只看见璎珞不停的给所长递材料，公诉方的纸本也一沓又一沓，字多到听起来口渴。  
站了二十分钟后，明玉的腿又麻了。  
袁春望犯下的光荣事迹简直罄竹难书，冗长的令人看不到边。  
  
“……第二百三十二条，第五十七条第一款，第四十八条第一款之规定，判决如下。被告人袁春望犯故意杀人罪，判处死刑立即执行，剥夺政治权利终身。”

果然还是会计工作比较适合自己，她听完最后结果，迫不及待的往外走，结果被海兰察一把拦住。  
还没完！  
明玉欲哭无泪，她现在确定淑慎对所长有非分之想了——不然谁会来这儿听？  
  
“书面上诉的，应提交上诉状正本一份，副本两份。审判长……”  
  
“还没完吗。”明玉小心问着，心中发誓再也不陪男友来学习经验，也不明白海兰察一个主攻行政的为什么来听刑事诉讼。  
海兰察咬牙：“马上。”  
  
“......二〇一八年三月五日，书记员，甄珠。”  
  
这场从零七年开始的劣性案件终于有了了结，死刑立即执行是对死者和社会最好的交待。  
袁春望露出了如释重负的微笑，他眼前是昔日爱人姣好的面容，而并非二十五岁生日那天的血腥。  
没人关心那天到底发生了什么，事实就是他杀了人。  
要偿命。  
  
  
  
  
  
副驾驶座上的小丫头笑个不停，咯咯咯的很是烦人。西照余光有些刺目，弘历眯起眼睛，将遮阳板调了调。  
“笑什么。”  
“我发现你念辩护词时一本正经，眼皮都不带眨的，脸色像被告欠了你几百万一样。”  
“很惊讶吗，又不是第一次见我做辩护。”  
“你知不知道自己多搞笑？”魏璎珞清清嗓子，一本正经的直起了身板，开始学他说话，“尊敬的审判长、审判员、人民陪审员，东庆市华天律师事务所接受被告人袁春望母亲……”  
她假装手里有一份辩护词，板着脸演大公无私。弘历说话很有特点，每次嘴巴用劲儿稍微大些，就会牵着右半张脸的褶子动。  
左边不动，只动右边，挺有挑战性的。  
她努力回想着，上唇角度的话，右边空隙会张的比左边大......  
“行了，还演上瘾了。”弘历的注意力集中看路，本不想理会她，结果忍不住越说越多，“你怎么不看看你自己，都懒得说你。”  
“第一次上法庭就声情并茂的，当自己演话剧呢？幸亏前期全答点子上了，后面陈述简直一塌糊涂，我要是法官，直接让你闭嘴。搞点没用的感情煽动，不就是准备工作没做好，没词说了吗。”  
魏璎珞停止右脸抽搐，脱口而出：“你以为我后面是演给法官看？得让委托人知道钱没白花啊。”  
“是，凌玲让你忽悠的不知东南西北了。事后没少给你吧，我看送的那几个包就顶你一年死工资。”  
“所以呀，你这种资本家把我们压榨的太严重了。交了税又扣掉给律所的，我损失可不小，那些钱都到你手里了。”  
“这不是你表演式辩论的理由，该干什么干什么，别成天摆弄花花架子！”  
弘历提起这些小聪明就觉得窝火，一天到晚跳来蹦去，假期也没见她踏踏实实看几眼书。她正是起步的时候，实用基础要打好，回家就躺床上玩手机的臭毛病必须得改。  
自己到家指不定怎么玩呢，还得他来管，这是对学生的负责。  
“你掉头干嘛？”明明已经到小区门口，结果车子一轰油门开了过去，顺便在下一个十字路口拐弯。  
“你自己在家永远不会看书，还不如我盯着你。”  
“老师，想强行带人回家就直说，别非得找些冠冕堂皇的理由。”她心情极好，放松了警惕，“书可不少看，别说民法通则，刑法也看啊，只不过不熟而已，否则我哪儿会误以为你要犯伪证罪——”  
三个字一出，车内空气瞬间安静。  
弘历满头雾水：“什么伪证罪？”  
“没什么。”  
晨起时的那点疑惑慢慢浮出，他仔细回想着第一次庭审开始后的桩桩件件。他当时的确没考虑好怎么处理那份精神报告，因为总感觉袁春望是装的。  
这个人行为过于诡异，万一是装病获取证明，后期翻供拖他下水，虽不至于犯伪证罪，却也是个大麻烦。就在他想把相关辩词放在最后，改为模棱两可的答复时，被告动手了。  
他猛的反应过来：“......你偷偷去见袁春望了，是不是？”  
魏璎珞缩起脖子不搭腔。  
“魏璎珞，你这是赤裸裸的利用啊！难怪你那天非得让我去接爸，原来在这儿等着呢！  
她不放心把案子交到别人手上，只想百分之百输在自己眼皮底下。生怕他会用那份精神证明争取死缓，不好直接问他，居然背地里跑去看袁春望的反应。  
目的性总是这么强，对他那点好全是顺带的。  
他越说越气：“法庭上抱着我，是怕我再过去动手，会被强制终止辩护！回来以后，谈什么职业道德，也是为了不让我放弃这个案子......”  
“哪有利用这么难听！”  
前方红灯，车流慢慢停下。  
魏璎珞稍稍偏过头，拿起排挡杆中间放的口香糖，倒了两颗递到他嘴边。  
“我真的想和你一起过年。”   


  
  
  
已经是第五次追捕嫌疑人失败，警察们垂头丧气的瘫在路边，呲啦乱响的呼叫机里终于传来上司指令。  
“收队。”  
丹口关的凌晨气温已经降到了零下十八度，这个温度在北方冬夜很常见，却对习惯东庆气候的刑警并不友好。叶淳雪勉强调整好状态，早已冻麻的双脚差点没站稳，幸好有身旁同伴稳稳扶住。  
她露出招牌的俏皮笑容，心下却拿不定主意。  
“每次抓捕都失败，难不成嫌疑人有千里眼顺风耳？阿妍为了查到了内部通风报信的人差点暴露身份，你把所谓的同事情谊放一放，都是假的，那小子骗你的。如果这次行动再一无所获，不用等我消息，直接找机会押回来吧。”  
上司的话牢牢刻在心底，但以她现在的身体素质，怕是治不住这个人高马大的家伙。  
如果再让他跑了，得不偿失。  
齐庆锡转过身去整理棉衣，并未发现身后女刑警握紧了兜里的手铐，又缓缓松开。


End file.
